redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Greenfield the Warrior/The Great War
Characters: *Lopper, a hare with big ears and shows skill with a blade. Uses the sword of Martin the Warrior (in the war) *Lord Oak, the badger ruler. Uses a large, engraved axe. *Greenfield, an expirenced warrior who has killed a horde leader. Uses dirks (see The Long Patrol ) *Abbot Berchon, a young (for an abbot) mouse who sticks to the code of Redwall. No weapons. *Straper, a perilous hare who is skilled with bows, slings, and throwing knives. Uses a longbow, a sling, and a set of knives. *Urthpaw, the Formole of Redwall, he used to live in the north and is thus expirenced with battle structures. Uses his powerful digging claws. *Sarton, a hare who can build catupults and basilitas. Uses a large war hammer. *Sargon, Sarton's brother, is a battle tested tactitan *Artharkus, a mysterious creature with black armour, presumably indestructable *Hellteeth, a fox who is Artharkus's right hand beast. Uses a cutlass. *Alpha, an old stoat who designed many of Artharkus's weapons. *Tomscar, a weasal who can control reptiles. Rides a massive dragon "Scarbreath" (P.S. a komodo dragon) Chapter One “Hallo old chaps, wait for me!” A young hare yelled as he charged down the passage. He was tall and lanky, with bigger than usual ears that flopped around when he moved. A group of other hares kept on without heed, driven on to the mess hall. Suddenly, the hare Lopper bumped right into Lord Oak. “My greatest apologies, sah, couldn’t see where I was going sah, I, I,” he stopped when he noticed the amusement that Lord Oak was trying to hide behind a coughing fit. “Humph, cough, cough, sorry Lopper, didn’t see you there. I was on the way to the kitchens myself.” “How’d you blinkin' know sah?” “Unless you ate half the larders last night, I’ve never known a hare who didn’t want breakfast. In fact, the cook is making some of those tarts, those, umm…” “Blueberry sugar tarts! There mah blinking' favorite, sah! Well, see you around, sah!” he called as he ran off, already late. Oak chuckled and went directly to the kitchens. He was working on huge axe, with designs, carvings and smiths manship to impress any. He entered and dodged around all the hustle and bustle, and approached the cook, Portly. “Oh, hello sah, what do you want? Hey, don’t let those loaves burn!” he called to an assistant. “Just send some bread and stew up to my chamber. I’m awfully busy this morning.” “Yes sah, right away sah, I’ll have that meal up to your room in a jiffy, wot, wot! Eh, Strawbrezze! Prepare a hazelnut stew for his lordship, add a loaf of bread and a beaker of pear, or was it strawberry that was his favorite?” “it was dandelion and burdock cordial, sah!” Chapter Two “Excuse me, chap, sorry miss, coming through!” Lopper called as he weaved his way to the mess. There wasn’t much left, but he took what he could and sat down to eat. As he sat munching, he considered asking Lord Oak if he could do a patrol or something, get out of the boring barracks for once. When he had finished, he went to the forge room. He gulped, and knocked on the large, sturdy door. A loud, “Come in!” sounded. He went in. Oak was hammering at his forge, creating his axe. “Ah, hello Lopper, what brings you hear.” “I was wondering sah, if I could go on a blooming’ patrol, along one, don’tcha know? It’s getting jolly boring here, wot!” Oak considered this. “Well,” he said, “Which route would you like? Along the coast, through the woods, across the flatlands, or a patrol of the Redwall area?” “Oh corks! I’ll take blooming Redwall sah! From what I’ve hear, its paradise!” “It is, Lopper, oh, and by the way, send my regards to my friend Greenfield. If you don’t recognize him, ask around.” “Um, how will I recognize him sah? I’ve never seen him!” Oak replied, “He’s a warrior, carries a fine dirk, and usually wears green clothes. Should be easy.” “Thank you sah! Can I start right now?” “Pack some food first. It’s a long journey.” Lopper sped off, running to the kitchens, grabbed some oat cakes and pear cordial, and sped away. After a few minutes, he stopped running. He remembered his business, and then set off at a slower, more leisurely pace. After awhile, he left the dune lands, and enter grassier areas. He was enjoying himself so much he didn’t notice a squirrel looking at him from a tree. He stopped to lie in a daisy patch when a small pebble hit his paw. “I saw you blighter, watch where you chuck those bally things, wot!” Lopper called indignantly, looking for the attacker. The squirrel yelled back in a harsh, creaky voice, “Get off my land, you scamp! Or I’ll send a good many more stones before I’m through!” Lopper considered this a moment then said, “I’m sorry sah, I didn’t know it was your bally land. But let’s sit and discuss terms, mister…..” “Gronklon, no talking, jest get off!” “Alright, alright, ye fat nosed buffoon!” Lopper called as he skipped off. The mean squirrel shook with rage, vowing to get vengeance. Chapter Three Lopper walked on, the memory of Gronklon was quickly fading. He stopped to rest awhile and have some lunch at the border of the wood. He plotted his next course of action. Redwall was still two days away, so he decided to do some extra patrolling, just check the area outside of Mossflower. After a quick nap, he got up and began to check the outskirts of the woodlands. The next day, he decided to go into Mossflower, because, after finding the road into it the night before, he could follow it and be in by evening. He struck out into the woodlands. That evening, Lopper reached the gates of Redwall. He stood awed, admiring the sandstone walls, the tall battlements, and then, he knocked on the gate. Little did he know, that it was the Fall Feast that night. The cooks had made a splendid spread, pastries, jams, breads, cheeses, cakes, sauces, drinks, cordials, wines, ales, salads, nuts, and countless other delicacies. The Skipper of the otters was quickly patrolling, eager to get back to the feast. He heard the knock Lopper had made. He peeked over the walls. “Who goes there?” he called. “Oh, hallo sah, I’m Lopper, hare of the Long Patrol on a patrol, wot! I was just passing by and I wondered if I could have, er, a bite to eat!” Skipper chuckled. “Alright, one moment.” He came down, unbolted the gate and let Lopper in. Lopper was so excited, he forgot his manners, but he composed himself. Abbot Birchen was sitting in his chair, enjoying the festivities. Skipper brought Lopper to him. “Abbot,” he said, “we have a visitor. He’s a hare from Salamandastron.” “Lopper, at ye service, sah! I’m on a patrol round here, and I though I’d stop for a bite to eat, wot!” “Ah, are there any others with you? There’s plenty, no need to be stingy my son. Sit down and scoff away!” “Thank you sah, most mmph scrunch,mmph, very tasty, mmph.” he said as he sat down and began to eat. Taking a platter, took a huge slice of deeper’n ever turnip n’ tater n’ beetroot pie. “Pass the stew, mah lad, and a scone or two, wot!” he said to a passing otter with a trolley. “Alright, its fish stew, with a small dash of hotroot. Very tasty, but slightly spicy.” “A little spice, eh, yum! Serve it up, wot! The soup was delicious, and afterwards, an immense slice of strawberry cake went down too, washed down with various ales and cordials. “Ah, that was a fine supper, I’m going to turn in now!” he staggered up to a guest room and plopped down in bed. After a minute, he fell asleep, full of good food. Chapter Four The next morning, Lopper got up, still a little heavy from last night’s feast. He went out and came across the Abbot. “Ah, good morning’ sah, still a little stuffed from last night, wot! Your cooks sure good, it’s a wonder some of you aren’t pudgy, wot!” “Yes, it is a wonder and thank you for complementing the cooks. Did you enjoy the cake, the big strawberry one?” “Yes, I did old chap, it was unmistakable, very nice. Did you have something to do with it, sah?” “Yes, my son that was my own recipe and it has been made every Fall feast, and the cook has made a smaller version for use all the time. It is very tasty, but rather fattening. Well, let’s go to breakfast.” This morning, it was oatmeal with fruit and honey, simple but delicious. There were also fruit tarts and cordials, and plain fruit and nuts. Lopper sat down and took a bowl, loaded it with oatmeal, fruit and honey, then dug in. It was warm and delicious, he had two bowls. Then some sort of small cake with an immense amount of berries in it. “Hmm, that was good. Say, anyone know who invented this stuff?” Lopper asked. “I did, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” As Lopper turned, he saw the speaker, a tall, strong mouse in a green robe, and his eyes depicted he had seen many battles. “Say, old bean, are you that Greenfield fellow Lord Oak told me about?” “Yes, is Oak in good health? It has been many seasons since I saw him last.” “Yes, indeed he is, his Lordship’s making’ a huge axe, with all his blooming’ training put into it.” “Glad to here that, has there been any action recently?” “If swatting flies and drilling counts, we’ve been through wars! But other than that, nothing, no reports of vermin for twenty seasons now. “Ouch, have any decided to head where the vermin are?” “Yes sah, but that’s far north, and none of us hares like the frigid conditions, even less than no action.” “I’ve learned that vermin will always be vermin, and can never stay quiet for so long, unless…..” Greenfield stopped speaking, thinking hard. “Lopper, we need to get back to Salamandastron, tell Oak that there is going to be a war in the spring. I’ll muster up Redwall’s defenses, and if there are enough hares, send some to help.” “Okay sah, but I don’t see the jolly reason.” “Twenty seasons, if a few, say three were spent gathering all into an army, then the other seventeen to prepare his army, and time enough for them to have lots of little vermin, train them, and have them battle ready. Why Spring? It is mid-fall, they can’t have such a huge army risk camping out in winter, and just think, what kind of a genius would it take to organize such a huge army and stay in control? No beast has ever done something like this, an army so big that he could completely surround Redwall with a few thousand troops, rotating every hour, and still have plenty more!” Bluebell, pack a haversack for myself and Lopper, then tell the Abbot were leaving, immediately. Lopper, go to my room. Under the mat there is a key, take it and unlock a chest with silver engravings, bring everything in there. Do you have a weapon?” “None sah, but mah paws, which are pretty useful.” “Not enough, go to the tapestry and bring me the sword there.” Lopper went first to Greenfields room, and opened the chest. Inside was a green traveling cloak, a sword belt with a magnificent dirk in an ornamental sheath. Then he went to the tapestry. The tapestry depicted a mouse in armor, leaning on a magnificent sword. The sword Greenfield had wanted was hung on two hooks under it. He picked it up, instantly knowing this was a worthy weapon. It was light and had terrific balance, and was obviously very sturdy. He swung at a candlestick, neatly slicing it off. Sharp too. He went back to the Great Hall were Greenfield was receiving the haversacks. He turned and said, “Thank you for getting those. Now which do you want, the sword of the dirk?” Lopper stammered, “I, g-get to choose? I’ll, I’ll take th-that sword.” “No need to be surprised, I personally prefer my dirk, can you wield a sword?” “Yes sah, my Grandpa taught me, Blade master Kirk.” “Is that so? He taught me too, I’ll be glad knowing this sword will be going in capable paws.” Suddenly, the Abbot came. “What is it, Greenfield? Why are you leaving so suddenly? You could at least have a little meal before you go…” “No time Father, there is a vermin attack coming, even greater than any that has ever happened! Good bye!” With that, the pair of warriors left the bewildered Abbot in the Hall and set off. Chapter Five They walked until noon, then stopped. “One hour, then we move.” Greenfield said. His blistering pace had left Lopper pretty tired. “Alright old bean wake me then!” he scoffed down a few scones, then threw himself down. Greenfield followed his example, but his long experience enabled him to wake instantly when he wanted. An hour later, he awoke and then touched Lopper’s shoulder, “Come on, time to get up.” “Yaawwn, okay. Well, I think I’m ready, last night’s meal still had a hold on my stomach.” They set off again, walking for several hours at a fast pace, sometimes jogging when on a nice, smooth part of the path. They came upon a small dwelling in the woods when the evening sun was filling the sky with brilliant colors. Greenfield went to the door and knocked. The hub-bub inside ceased. The door then cautiously opened and revealed a hedgehog, with several small hedgehogs sitting at a table, along with another, obviously his wife, sitting by the fire knitting. “Good day, well evening, sir, I am Greenfield, and this is my friend Lopper. We have urgent business and would like to stay the night if it is not troubling you.” The hedgehog thought a moment then said, “Aye sirs, come in, just leave your weapons where the little uns’ can’t reach them. Oh, and Mr. Lopper, no need to stint yourself, the youngsters found a huge berry patch today, so my wife baked lots of berry pasties, plenty for all.” they sat down at the large table, and dug in. The pasties were delicious, warm and steamy with a honey glaze. They were fully of berries, and if they weren’t carful, the berries would all come out. The hedgehog, Trunnspikes, brought out some sweet cordial for the little ones and nut brown ale for himself and his guests. “Now then sirs, what is your urgent business?” Trunnspikes asked them after the little one’s bedtime, sipping his ale. “As you may know, there has been absolutely no vermin activity for twenty seasons.” “Sounds mighty pleasant if you ask me, but go on.” The hedgehog said. “There have been no local bands or any bands for this time, so I guessed that a few seasons were spent gathering forces, maybe four or so. Then, the other fifteen seasons could be used to train that army and Have lots of little vermin, they grow up and are trained. Now, in the Spring, I have estimated that they will strike then, it is fall now, and winters can be rather harsh. Spring would be the ideal time to strike.” “Sounds very serious, but do you have any, well, proof?” “No, none except reasoning. That is what my business is, getting an expedition arranged to see if my guess is true.” Trunnspikes was silent for a minute, then said, “Well, if your search proves correct, please come back and tell me. I’ll tell other woodlanders in the area, and we’ll go to Redwall.” With that, Trunnspikes offered them some spare cushions which was all the extras they had. They set themselves up by the fire and went to sleep. Chapter Six The next morning, Greenfield and Lopper ate a quick breakfast, then set off, bidding farewell to their hosts. They walked on speedily until about ten o’ clock. They had come to the dune lands. They had a short rest and snack, then struck off. They were walking steadily up a high dune, when Lopper stopped, sniffing the air. “I say, is that the sea breeze blowing? Mighty fine smell, always liked it.” “Guess your right, come on, it’s probably over the next ridge.” They crested the hill, and saw Salamandastron up ahead, standing over the seashore, looking strong against the sea, always trying to climb up to it. They hurried down the hill and across the plain to Salamandastron. They approached the gate, when the sentry called out, “Identify yourselves!” “Is that your Bronly? It’s me, Lopper and this Greenfield chap, a particular friend of Lord Oak, wot wot!” They walked in, Bronly walking with them and talking to Lopper. “Oh, you lucky hare, you just got back from Redwall. Got any souvenirs?” “You mean food? Ho ho, your in luck. We have some pasties those chaps make, here, have one.” The hare eagerly accepted it, consuming it rapidly. “Well, those cooks do you’re their jolly business, well, see you around flopper ears!” They continued up to the forge room, and knocked. A loud, “Come in!” sounded and they entered. Oak was taking off his forge apron and coming to meet them. He shook Greenfield’s paw affectionately. “It’s good to see you again old friend. I didn’t expect you to come.” “Good to see you too, but unfortunately, I have grave news. Summon your captains and cornels. When all we assembled, Greenfield began. “There has been absolutely no activity whatsoever with the vermin for twenty seasons. I guessed that if they all gathered under one standard, it would take maybe, five of those seasons of peace. The rest could be spent creating a new generation and training them. BY Spring, I’m sure they’ll be ready to march.” The hares all looked surprised, then one spoke, “That seems true, but we need proof. I’ll arrange a party to go and scout out what they can. The rest of us will arrange a plan. Let’s get to work chaps, we haven’t got all day!” They broke up, some going to arrange an expedition, while the senior officers stayed, and began to plan. Chapter Seven The top brass of the Long Patrol was stumped. Alone, Redwall would likely fall, but Salamandastron would be too vulnerable if too many were sent. Then Greenfield spoke up, “I know the Redwallers, even though there are peaceful and beast to beast poor fighters, but has Redwall ever been defeated? I will go, with me I will take a score of hares with lots of weapons, they in turn will gather their woodland friends to Redwall, also bringing in provisions and stripping all they can from the area. They will go into Redwall, and my hares and I will help prepare defenses.” “I sah, laddie, will a score be enough against those hordes? I know they are very capable, but will it be enough?” “I was thinking about that, but if we depart within a day or two, carrying lots of weapons, we will be able to reach Redwall, fortify it and train its inhabitants for war. And maybe another score or so would be best. How about Lopper’s platoon? Thirty nine hares and I makes forty warriors.” “A brilliant plan, depart tomorrow. Take all spare weapons in this mountain, I can make more for us.” “One moment, this chap is at a disadvantage in a way. There is no way he can effectively bring all his forces to bear down upon us. They would consume our larders in a week! He probably will split his army in several hordes, send them to different areas, and work that way, meaning we won't be instantly crushed. That’s what I would do, at least.” “Good thinking, let’s get a move on!” Oak said. Meanwhile, a score of hares had quickly packed some provisions and set off. They made good time, marching on. For a few days, the weather was fine and warm. But, the weather began to grow colder. And colder, until frost formed in the morning. Finally, after a few weeks of trekking, came upon a cleared out forest. There were only stumps left, and signs of dragging logs. There were also large pits with various shafts. They walked on for a few miles and came to a sort of dish shaped valley at night. Revealed by the moon, what they saw made their blood run cold. There was a huge fortress, bigger than Salamandastron. It was made of stone blocks for about thirty feet in the air. The remainder of the fort was logs that seemed to be coated with something. Going outside in, there was a deep, moat with nothing in it. The outer wall was about 100 feet high, with a thirty foot tall tower every so often. Next, the keep, it rose about three hundred feet into the air, tall and foreboding. Halfway up, there was a massive skull painted on the side. Silently, leaving all but their weapons behind, stole up to the fortress to get a better look. They had to climb up a tall hill of rubble and stone chunks. As they crested the ridge, they found trenches dug into it, with boards securing it. After climbing down, they had to maneuver around several obstacles, trenches and pits, they came to the moat. It was deep with sharpened stakes at the bottom. There was no way they could get over it without filling in the moat. They crept along the edge, looking for more. There were four gates, one on each side, each one made of timber coated with something, laced with iron. After awhile, the sergeant decided it was enough and they set off for home. When they arrived, winter had nearly hit Salamandastron. Once inside, they reported to Oak every detail. “This is grave news, send a runner to Redwall and tell this to Greenfield. The runner can stay at Redwall.” A runner was dispatched, and the real preparation for the attack begun. Chapter Eight Inside that great fortress, at the time when the scouts arrived, a council was in seession. In the center, the was amassive hall, a hundred feet high, with dark, oaken rafters stretching up the stone walls. Lower down, there were wall coverings with the skins of the warlord’s enimies. There was a great stone daisis, on it was a great stone throne, and it held a huge beast wearing a robe and hood, masking his feutures, completely black. Kneeling in front of him was a large, powerful looking weasel, wearing a snakeskin belt and green tunic with the appearance of a reptiles hide, Tomscar, pitmaster. To the large beasts right was a fox, Hellteeth the beasts right paw beast, with red painted fangs, maroon red tunic with a cutlass in a sturdy holster. “Hail, Lord Artharkus, Ruler of the North, I am here at your command.” Tomscar said, reciting the proper greeting. “Rise,whats the status of the army?” Artharkus said in his deep, booming voice. Rising, Tomscar said, “All footbeasts are ready to march, each with a months worth of provisions. Supply beasts have all neccasary things, food, water, poultices, stakes, shovels, picks and axes. The riders are all ready. In total, 5,000 foot soldiers, 10,000 support, and 1,000 riders.” “Excellent, tell them we will march in one hour . Is your mount ready?” Artharkus asked. Parting his lips in a wicked smile, “Aye, sir. Scarbreath is ready.” The massive army went out of the fortress, well-armed and equipped fighters on the sides, support beasts in the middle. The rearguard and vanguard were occupied by various beasts riding large reptiles. In the lead was Arthrkus on a big lizard, and just behind him, was a huge lizard, the komodo dragon, Scarbreath. Chapter Nine Later that winter, the Abbey beasts were ready for war, weapons were made, stone piled on the ramparts, and everybeast capable of doing so were making arrows, and spears. Thanks to some carven hole expansions(Note: See The Legend of Greenfield}) many beasts were practicing archery, slinging, spear and rock throwing. The otters were already fairly adept at these skills, and many other beasts were quick learners. Greenfield was working with the captain of Loppers plantoon, Sargon , to make a plan of defense. Urthpaw, the foremole of Redwall, had lived in the Northlands in his younger days, ---Greenfield